scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Misc. Shards
There are 32 shards in the Misc. category. Don't forget to wash your hands! *Flush an object that is found in a bathroom stall! **To complete: Flush the toilet. It doesn't flush! *Use an object that transforms a hole in the ground into an outdoor bathroom! **To complete: Create an outhouse and use it. What did I do? *Use an adjective to give something a phobia of scribblenauts! **To complete: create an object with the adjective "scribblephobic." Dance party! *Get someone dancing on the chequered surface that people dance on! **To complete: Get a Dance Floor and put a Dancer on the Dance Floor. Yo dawg, I heard you like... *Create a common backyard object that is like a beach in a box! **To complete: Spawn a sandbox. Make it rain! *Use a stick that is supposed to make it rain! **To complete: create a "rainstick" and use it. Not so boring barn! *Barns are always red. Make one more exciting by painting it another colour! **To complete: Repaint a barn in a colour other than red. Why not make it blue? Daycare day job! *Put someone in the daycare who belongs there! **To complete: Spawn a daycare, then spawn an old man. Light the fuse and get away! *Set off an explosive that is a rocket small enough to fit in a bottle! **To complete: Set off a Bottle Rocket. War and peace! *Create the object war and give war a symbol of peace! **To complete: Spawn War, and kill him by giving him a white flag. Who needs matches? *Use flint to start something on fire! **To complete: create "flint" and use it on any object. Scaredy crow! *Frighten a crow with something built to do exactly that! **To complete: Startle a crow with a scarecrow. I'd like to thank the academy! *Give a trophy to a professional entertainer to thank them for their work! **To complete: spawn an actress and give her an award Weaving so soon? *Provide yarn to a person who weaves and see what they create! **To complete: give yarn to a weaver (human) What a shamrock! *Give a small plant that normally has three leaves to a short green creature who appreciates such lucky things! **To complete: Give a leprechaun a clover. Cure for the common gold! *Use magic to turn something only fools find valuable into something truly valuable! **To complete: make a wand then spawn a piece of fools gold and attack it with the wand Order in the court! *Create a courthouse along with someone who works in it! **To complete: make a courthouse and then spawn a judge Am I to be or not to be a writer? *Give a sample of your writing for critiquing to the famous playwright who wrote "Romeo and Juliet"! **To complete: spawn William Shakespeare and then spawn a script and give it to him. Hula hula! *Give a hula dancer a specific round toy to help them practice their hula dancing! **To complete: Hand a Hula Hoop to a Hula Dancer. Exhibit A! *Give some evidence to the person who prosecutes criminals in a court room! **To complete: spawn evidence and then spawn a lawyer and hand the evidence to the lawyer. As important as the line and wings! *Create a toy that is simply a wooden cube! **To complete: Create a block. Sanctuary seating! *Take a seat on the type of long bench usually found in churches! **To complete: spawn a pew and sit on it Close your eyes! *Open the chest that is supposed to contain the ten commandments! **To complete: Open the Ark of the Covenant. Troy to look surprised! *Create the large wooden horse the Greeks used in the battle of Troy and then empty it to see what is hiding inside! **To complete: Spawn a Trojan Horse and empty it. It's more fun with the pieces! *Place a chess piece on the board it is played on! **To complete: Place any chess piece on a chess board. Waste not want not! *Put some paper in the bin that holds the recycling! **To complete: Add Paper to the recycle bin. Breaking the bank! *The piggy bank may be holding out on you, break it open to see what's inside! **To complete: Give the piggy bank a good whack, or chuck it Strike! *Use a bowling ball to knock down what its best at knocking down! **To complete: Spawn a bowling ball and a bowling pin then throw the bowling ball at the pin Clean is a relative term! *Use a toilet brush to clean something! **To complete: Spawn a toilet brush and a toilet pick up the toilet brush then clean the toilet. Table tennis menace! *Bounce a ping-pong ball off of a table is is used on! **To complete: Spawn a ping-pong ball and a ping-pong table and put the ping-pong ball above the table Aced! *Use a racquet to hit a ball used in sports! **To complete: Spawn a Tennis Racket and a Tennis Ball. Use the Racket to hit the ball. Nap time! *Relax by laying in a type of bed that is often hung between two trees! **To complete: Spawn a hammock. Trivia *The shard Yo dawg, I heard you like... is a reference to "Xzbit Yo Dawg". *The shard As important as the line and wings! is a reference to a poem. *The shard Close your eyes! is an Indiana Jones reference. *The shard Troy to look surprised! is a reference to the Iliad by Homer. Category:Guides Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited